


Merry Birthday, Daisuke

by gouguruheddo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthdays, Canon careers, Christmas, In America, Kensuke - Freeform, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, daiken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouguruheddo/pseuds/gouguruheddo
Summary: Ken gives Daisuke a present, but gives him more than he had planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My holiday card project this year is to write and draw scenes of my favorite pairings. It just so happens all my favorite pairings have a partner that has a birthday in December. So this happened.
> 
>  
> 
> [Full post, with image, on Tumblr](http://gouguruheddo.tumblr.com/post/154361378932/merry-birthday-daisuke-daisuke-hadnt-expected%22)

 

* * *

 

Daisuke hadn’t expected America to be so cold. The American chosen had told him about it, and he vaguely remembers how cold New York was when he visited during the World Tour, but he kind of shrugged it off. The cold hits him though, right down to the bone, now that he’s here living under towering skyscrapers. It’s negative one celsius out, and he can’t remember how to translate that to fahrenheit, so when he takes a short break to text Wallace and complain, his friend responds simply: “At least it’s not in fahrenheit!”

Luckily, the cold nights bring in the businessmen and brave couples to grab tall take-out containers full of ramen. It’s been three months, but Daisuke’s food truck is already gaining a positive reputation. He is creative, quick, and friendly. He has made regulars, even some friends. Plus, he has a positive Yelp! review, and people say that’s a good thing.

His dream is coming true.

“Dai-chan!”

Daisuke turns, his cheeks already sore from the smile on his face. “Oi, what did I tell ya? Don’t call me that.” It holds no threat--far from it. The fact that they’re words that are said at all makes him feel a little lightheaded. “What the heck are you doing here?”

Ken ignores him and rests an arm on the counter of the food truck. He leans his head into the truck, smelling the miso broth, leeks, and pork belly. It’s a smell he’s come to associate with Daisuke. He has a smile on his face, unabashed, bright, and ready to outwit. He puckers his lips and says, “You have time for me?”

“I dunno. Depends, _Ken-chan_.” Daisuke relishes in the fact that Ken doesn’t shrink away from the affection. In fact, Ken returns a smile, before slapping a shirt box onto the counter. Daisuke sets down his washcloth, and braces both hands on the counter. “The hell is that?” He has to look down, down into those cool eyes shining purple from the red lanterns hanging along the truck’s awning. This is one of the only times he gets to be taller than his boyfriend, and sometimes it gives him a bit of a complex.

“It’s your birthday.” Ken says, perhaps a little harsh with disbelief. In Daisuke’s defense, Ken doesn’t visit as often as they’d both like. Ken’s police training is just as draining and unpredictable as Daisuke’s business.  
  
Daisuke is quiet for a few beats, and he knows Ken is judging that silence. “Oh yeah.” He finally says, not sure what else to say.

“You’re hopeless.” Ken says with a soft chuckle. “Take a break and come out here and open it.” There’s no hesitation, and Daisuke is out and around the side of the truck. He stands in front of Ken, short enough to have to look up at him. Ken pushes the box toward Daisuke, and watches quietly as he opens it, his smile so wild and free that his teeth begin to chatter.

“Holy shit,” Daisuke says, pulling the garment from the box and displaying it to himself at arm's length. It’s a happi: dark fabric, almost black, and accented with golden hems. “I’ve been needing a new one.”

“I know. No amount of detergent will get that smell out. You stink.” Ken says, chuckling again as Daisuke glares over the hem of the jacket. “Turn it around.”

When he does, Daisuke lets out a small gasp, and his eyes dart up to Ken. He lets out a heavy breath, pluming steam escaping his nose and mouth. On the back of the happi is a giant ‘M’ shape, the white spaces decorated with tiny prongs, all embroidered with golden thread. He gathers the fabric into his hands, and draws his fingers across the decoration. It’s the Crest of Miracles… _His_ crest.

“Do you like it?” Ken seems nervous, and Daisuke isn’t quite sure why.

Daisuke is already taking off his old stained and sweaty happi, his right arm pulling up the sleeve of the new one. It’s his turn to respond in a bit of harsh disbelief. “Don’t be fuckin’ stupid. This is insane!” He ties the happi closed above his waist, and holds his arms out. It fits better than the old one, and he notes that it will be easier to hide stains. Just wearing it makes him feel like a new man, jittering with energy. “This is the best present I’ve ever gotten.” And he means it.

“It’s nothing.” Ken says. Before Daisuke can argue (that yes of course this is an amazing present, because he had thought of him and his business and their past, and that is just amazing on so many levels how could he think otherwise), Ken grabs Daisuke by the front of his happi and pulls him into a kiss. Soft and warm, warm even though it has started to snow, and Daisuke can feel his face heating up until he fears his skin might scorch off.

There are no shifty glances, no breathy hesitation, no stepping away at the last second. They are in public, and Ken is kissing him. He may even dare to say _with pride_. He let himself melt against Ken, his arms lifting up and wrapping around his partner. For a moment, he forgets about his present, feeling himself eating his own words against Ken’s lips. Thousands of miles away from where they grew up, and they never felt so at home with themselves. With each other.

Their lips part, but they hover close enough that Daisuke can smell the gum on Ken’s breath. Even after all these years, he can still hear Ken’s heartbeat in his ears, the sound enveloping him in a feeling of love that threatens to swallow away his sanity at times. Daisuke tries to remember how to speak, and he does, but it comes out quiet and a little drunk, “Thank you.” He wants to say for the visit, for the happi, for the kiss... But instead says, “For everything.”

Ken brings a gloved hand up to Daisuke’s cheek, their bodies drawing closer together. A couple walks by holding hands, their boots kicking up swirls of wispy snow as they pass. A man with a briefcase, his pace rushed and with purpose, follows behind. A woman and two small children come from the opposite direction, their voices raised in excitement over what kind of presents they’ll get for Christmas.

And soon there’s no way to distinguish the people around them from themselves, and Ken kisses him again while Daisuke’s eyes flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Daisuke's birthday as December 15th, 1991. 
> 
> This piece goes along with most of my other aged-upped pieces where Ken struggles with accepting his sexuality.


End file.
